When I Put My Lips Like This
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Who would've ever thought Catherine resembles Dory from Finding Nemo? [[GRILLOWS]]


**When I Put My Lips Like This...**

**Rating: It's okay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, never will, never have... I should though.**

**Summary: "You look like a fish."**

**A/N: So I got this idea toay from a picture I saw. (smiles) This is dedicated to my Big Sis! Meg, I lovee you! And Happy Belated B-Day!! (She turned 21 yesterday! ) Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Catherine snuggled in his arms, a blanket covering them both, as they relaxed on the living room couch. One arm was around her waist, keeping her close to him, while his other snuck out from the blanket to flip through the television channels. They had been on the couch since they got home and she hadn't opened her eyes once... until she heard a line from her favorite movie make their way to her ears. 

Her head sprung up from his chest as she quickly turned to get a look at the television. She squealed with happiness and snatched the remote from him, raising the volume and leaning over the arm rest of the couch to turn off the only lamp that was on in the entire house.

"What are we watching," he gently whispered in her ear, smiling to himself as he felt her shiver against him. He gave her no time to reply and nipped on her earlobe. She took in a deep breath and rolled her hips against his to distract him.

"A movie," she answered after a few seconds of just them teasing each other. His hands came to rest high on her thighs, his fingers caressing the soft skin there that was hidden by the shorts she wore, which were rolled up twice to stop at her mid-thigh. He silently laughed to himself, knowing she could be so slow at times.

Halfway through the movie, his eyes started to burn and he was fighting the urge to yawn. He hadn't slept in two days and they'd be starting another shift in a matter of hours. But no matter how many hours of sleep he got that night, all that mattered to him at the moment was that Catherine was snuggled in his arms and they were together. Finally. Lindsey was off at a football game and had called earlier to confirm she was sleeping over at a friends house after.

"Aww! That's so romantic," she smiled and leaned back to get a look at his face. She frowned upon seeing his tired eyes. "You wanna call it an early night and get to bed?" He shook his head, answering her and waking himself up in one motion.

"Is the movie almost over?"

"Almost. You can go to sleep if you want to, though."

"I'm not going to sleep without you." She sighed in frustration. She was barely tired, surprisingly, but she knew he hadn't been to sleep in almost two days. He turned his attention toward the couple on the television and smiled. It was a couple who looked to be in their twenties, lying on a blanket in the middle of a field.

"Isn't that so adorable? God, I love movies like this."

The movie lasted for thirty more minutes. She slowly pulled the blanket from their bodies, shivering as the cold air hit her bare legs. She helped him up from the couch and laced their fingers together, leading him down the hall and into their bedroom. He collapsed on the bed and moaned softly as the soft sheets broke his fall. She pulled the covers back and turned out the lights, the room still half lit from the full moon that was shining through the window.

She puckered up her lips and looked sideways at him, but only earned a weird look.

"What are you doing," he asked with a tired grin. She rolled her eyes and scooted closer to him, feeling him relax. "You look like a fish," he tried to tell her, but his voice cracked as the image of Dory from 'Finding Nemo' came into mind.

"When I put my lips like this..." She placed her hands against her cheeks and pushed against them with her fingers, forming the cutest face he'd ever seen throughout his entire life. He was wide awake now. "-I want you to kiss me," she mumbled the rest, seeing as both of her lips were pushed together. He let out a gentle laugh and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He placed a kiss on lips and cupped her face with his hands. She smiled at him, sleep no longer a major issue for either of them.

"I love you," he whispered. She tilted her head, her features softening as she looked into his warm eyes. She fought the urge to laugh as she quickly reached up with both hands and pressed her cheeks together, making the same face she had seconds again. He smirked. "Figures."

And kissed her again. Just like she wanted him to.

* * *

**A/N: And there it is. Short, I know. But I just got bored. I needed something to write about. And I'm on a different computer, so I don't have the other documents to my other stories I wanna update. (sobs and sighs) I'll have them all updated tomorrow though, I promise. (smiles)**

**So... tell me if you liked it... and happy belated b-day, meg!**


End file.
